A Need For Magical Love
by Maria Gv
Summary: Yet again another Tenchi and Ayeka story....^^** Sorry. This one was done in answer to rini's story "Magical Love" Hope everyone will enjoy, well atleast the A/T fans!! ^^


~HI HI! ^_^ This is yet another Tenchi story, with yet again Tenchi and Ayeka pairing. When will I do a Tenchi and Ryoko one, well unless you count that one...hmm...anyways this one is being done for Rini *waves* who wrote a T/A story back a long time ago and I just read it. *sweatdrop* She said that if we, the readers could make our own version of that story just as good or better to do so! So here I am...I'm willing to try these kinds of little challenges! ^_~ So on with yet another T/A story. And no more till I do a Ryoko and Tenchi one! *looks determined* ^^

A Need For Magical Love

By: Maria

Ayeka leaned back in the hot water one of the many pools within the bathroom dimension Washu had created. The water worked it's magic on her tired body and she closed her eyes. _'This is what I needed after sweeping up the shrine today. What would make it make it even better would be...***blushes* **would be if I was accompanied by the one I truly love...oh Ten...' _Her thoughts were interrupted with a sound splash sound and a wave of water splashing her in the face. Ayeka jumped, causing her to sink down into the water, but she quickly sat back up and wiped the water off her face.

"RYOKO!" Ayeka knew instantly that it was that space pirate with her bad habit of canon balling into the pools, especially right in front of her. "Have you no manners what so ever! I was relaxing, isn't there a better time for you to come and bathe then the time I like to?" Ayeka said frowning. 

"Manners, I have plenty of those, but I don't use them in front of you. What's wrong Ayeka don't you like having my company!" Ryoko grins and sits down.

Ayeka sat back again and picked up the wash clothe. 'I should of known better than coming to take a relaxing bath at this moment. She seems to enjoy coming after me...'

"Ayeka what are you thinking about?" Ryoko said breaking into her thoughts.

Ayeka cheeks turned pink. 'Does she know how to read minds....I forgot if it's possible for her to know that. Why else would she have asked me such a thing....' Ayeka's mind was racing.

"It's alright Ayeka...you are obviously thinking of one of two things, the first is Tenchi and the second is a way of getting rid of me. Well the second mainly deals with me, and my guess is the second one is the correct answer." Ayeka's cheeks pink color deepened. "I thought so."

"Well what does it matter to you what I am thinking anyways." Ayeka said a bit defensively that she was capable of being read like a book by Ryoko.

"I was just trying to have a nice conversation with you was all." Ryoko says quietly, too quietly that Ayeka had to look over at Ryoko to make sure it was even that space pirate or someone else. 

"Um...I am sorry Ryoko. I was just upset about you're entrance." Ayeka says watching the reaction from Ryoko.

Ryoko smiles and looks at Ayeka. "You know he loves you don't you?"

Ayeka sat too stunned at Ryoko's words. She knew who she was speaking of, yet her mind kept telling her she was mistaken. And some how this was all a dream in which she was going to wake up screaming and crying. 

"It's true Ayeka. I see the way he looks at you...how he has that special smile just for you. Of course that doesn't stop me, Ryoko the Space Pirate never gives up on her man." Ryoko said looking around in a dream state.

"Ryoko...is something bothering you. You aren't...you seem a bit distracted..." Ayeka said with concern.

Ryoko laughs. "Aren't you listening to me silly princess! I'm giving you the perfect opportunity to go spill your heart out to him and instead you're sitting here trying to act like you care about my hurt feelings over losing Tenchi. Really you make no sense princess." Ryoko smiles and gets up. "Well I'm done. You should do what I say and go find that guy of yours." Ryoko steps out of the pool and walks towards the door.

"Ryoko.." Ayeka stand up. "You are wrong about me. I do care about...you feeling hurt, I don't know why you say he loves me, when I clearly see it the other way. You must tell me how do you know this?" Ayeka asked Ryoko.

Ryoko turned around. "I told you how I know, but I suppose that wasn't enough for you. Just go talk to him Ayeka...you'll see it." Ryoko walks out of the bathroom, leaving Ayeka to her thoughts.

__

'Could she be right? Or is she playing one of her clever jokes on me?' Ayeka got out of the pool and decided to get dressed and find out what was going on.

  
~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~

Ayeka slowly walked around the house looking for a sign of anyone else, but she found none. _'Hmm...how odd it is to find no one here. I suppose they must all be at the shrine. I'll go there and look for them then.' _Ayeka puts on her shoes and steps outside. She closes her eyes and greets the setting sun with a smile. _'It's such a beautiful evening, I can see why everyone is out side enjoying it.'_

Ayeka slowly makes her way up the steps of the shrine enjoying the gentle evening breeze that was flowing down from the shrine. She watched the small flower petals floating down from the trees. She was deeply moved by the calm beauty of it all. 'Earth very beautiful this time of year.'

She reached the shrine but looking around she saw no one else there. 'Where are they...' She walks closer to the shrine. "Sasami?" 

Tenchi walks out the side of the shrine and smiles at Ayeka. "Ayeka what brings you up here to the shrine. I think you've helped enough for the day."

Ayeka blushes and smiled politely at Tenchi. "Well I was looking for everyone else and thought they'd be here since no one was at the house. I suppose I was mistaken, I'll go back to the house and see if they are there after all." Ayeka bows politely and turns to walk back to the house.

"Ayeka wait..." Tenchi called out and reached out for Ayeka's arm. "Don't go just yet. Why don't you stay and talk to me. I could use some company." Tenchi smiled.

Ayeka smiles back and walks over to the shrine steps where she sits down. Tenchi sits down next to her and they both start talking about the blossoms and other things.

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Before they noticed it, it was already dark and the moon was up in the night sky shining down them. The air was cool and gentle upon both of their faces. Tenchi stood up smiling up at the moon. 

"Seems like we've stayed out here a little longer than we had first attended to, but it is a beautiful night. The moon looks almost magical..." Tenchi says staring up at the moon again.

Ayeka stared up at the moon just like Tenchi. "It does look magical...almost like it was given to us to share. Like how I would love to shall my love and life with you, Tenchi." Ayeka suddenly realised she had spoken those words out loud and not in her head like she had thought she had. She turned bright red and stood up right away. "I mean...ah..."

Tenchi was looking at her with surprise and a gentle look in his eyes. "Ayeka did you say...you love me and want to share it with me?" Tenchi stepped closer to Ayeka.

Ayeka blushed and slowly nodded. "I am sorry Tenchi. I was...observing the moon and I couldn't help but let my feelings come out." Ayeka looked down at the ground.

Tenchi walked over to Ayeka and lifted her face up to his, gently kissing her on the lips. Ayeka was surprised but soon melted into the kiss.

They pulled away from each other and stare into each others face.

"Our love is like the moon, Ayeka." Tenchi says to her.

"Magical..." Ayeka whispers up at the moon.

The End.

~Alrighty! ^_^ Nothing big and grand but still cute and something I like and enjoyed writing! Now when I do another Tenchi story it's going to have to be a Tenchi and Ryoko one!! ^O^ WOOO! My favorite pair and I haven't done written a decent one! ^^** Shame on me! Hope everyone enjoys this! Bye bye.


End file.
